nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Suaria
The Triple Republic of Suaria is a moderately large country located in the Brotherhood of Nod. It is best known for its recently instated political system that consists of three separate parliaments, each with a separate Prime Minister. The country is an unofficial nocturnal state and was part of the Nocturnal Lands and the founder of Alliance of Night, semi-defunct and defunct respectively. Suaria is also often known for its military success, playing a small role in the overthrow of invaders in Advocates of Change and playing a major role in the First and Second Russian War, winning every time. They have permanent forces in all allies and regional provinces. At the rise of Third Russian War, they are still undecided whether they shall defend the Nod province of the Scottish Empire and Roef, alongside Herrebrugh, or help Russia_Military against Roef, being on their side, again with Herrebrugh, in the Second Russian War and being against them in the First. Suaria is also known for being environmentally friendly and having a great civil rights record. History Suaria has been a semi–state since early on and was an unknown Spanish province. As time went on, the line of contact between Suaria and Spain was slowly severed until the Spanish completely forgot about Suaria, leaving all the people, who were a mixture of Muslim and Spanish, to find their own way through the world. The Suarians trampled through vaguely Middle Eastern lands until they came to a lush, squirrel–inhabited country that is what Suaria is today. After a while, the people discovered a magic: the magic of the elements. At this time, the country was split into many kingdoms. A boy called Samuel Rioan caused a revolt in the South with his brother Mark Rioan and then their army conquered the rest of the Suaria and unified it under King Mark I. But half way through the Unification War, Samuel had been seduced by the magics, and was searching for the rest of the ten elemental books. He had originally wanted a Senate and democracy when he started his revolt. He grew angry and realised that Mark was just as bad as the previous kings. He was oppressive and had large taxes. Samuel again gathered support and trained them in the four magics while Mark gathered his army. Soon both armies were well–trained and humungous. Just before the giant battle, Samuel fulfilled a prophecy and wrote the eleventh elemental magic books, but he only finished the one of fire. When the battle started, he went to meet his well sword–skilled brother in a duel. When he showed superior, Mark went down on his knees and begged. While Samuel accepted, Mark drew two swords, two of the three swords of fire. He stabbed Samuel and took his sword, which was the third sword of fire. He joined them and used the prophecised spell from the eleventh fire book to make the sword all powerful. Samuel regained his strength and fought Mark in a huge battle. Just as he was at his death, he released every last bit of mana from his body and formed into an unimaginable fire spell that killed him, Mark and the royal capital. Samuel’s army defeated Mark’s and formed a triple senate for each region, just like it is today. The nation thrived with democracy, and became a socialist country. The government was then composed of ten senators per region, 30 in total, and one of them was elected Governor. They controlled the land together, and made laws that affected their regions or even the whole country, if the majority of everyone in all the councils agreed. But evil was still out there, one who was thought to be the last magic user was evil, and wished to conquer the land and bring it under his control. He rampaged through the south of Suaria, burning villages and looting, destroying crops and the such. He was a master of the fire element and knew some dark summoning spells. The Governors were worried, and called for a meeting of people in the south’s capital, Suada. They told the people of the threat, and talked about ways they could defeat the evil magician. Suddenly a ball of flame erupted from no where, and the evil magician appeared. Instantly he was shot with many crossbow bolts from the guards, but he was barely wounded. He let out a gust of fire, killing many people and then teleported up to the Governors stand. There he prepared to kill all three Governors, but suddenly the Governor of the south sprung up and fired a ball of fire at the evil magician. A long battle ensued, but the Governor defeated the evil magician. He then went on to tell the people that he was the student of Samuel Rioan’s student. As he talked, the evil magician gathered mana from the leaks in his fiery chains, and killed the Governor. He was instantly killed by the axe of the Central Governor and the people mourned and rejoiced. A new Governor was elected and life went on as normal. After a while, the regions started becoming more and more separate places. Eventually they split up into independent states that warred with each other for power. The country had become a horrible place. One man, called Vincent Goran, led a rebellion through all the states to unite them into a single country, led by a President and three Prime Ministers. The rebellion was successful after a great battle in the Northern Region, called Goran’s Death, where, as stated, Vincent Goran died during the last charge of riflemen that, after Goran had died, took the enemy trench and base, therefore taking the whole of Suaria and uniting it under a President. After a while, the nation joined the region Advocates of Change, where they were soon ejected for not endorsing the invader delegate, despite not knowing the order was in place. They joined a resistant region that soon disappeared when the delegate was overthrown in Advocates of Change, where they returned and helped to eject them. Soon they became bored of life in the Advocates of Change and President Paul Hart took the nation to the Nocturnal Lands. They lived in peace and nocturnality with the other nations until Russia_Military declared war on them for a so called "security breach". The government didn't want war but Herreburgh kicked the war into action after an alliance was made and they thought that Suaria was already at war. This brought the whole of the Nocturnal Lands and the Brotherhood of Nod into the First Russian War. Despite being outnumbered nine to one, Russia_Military persisted until the alliance had taken over nearly all of European Russia. Eventually, they gave in and, strangely, asked for an alliance which went ahead. With alliance came conflict inside the alliance and war ended up being declared on Roef. At this point, Suaria, who had brought up the subject, had created the Alliance of Night. This meant that their were four regions in the alliance, against two nations in one region. The war was won but Suaria was unchanged. After the war they moved the Brotherhood of Nod, where they are located today. For a while Suaria went into decline, but recently President Paul Hart has been overthrown and replaced with Juan Suaréz. The parliementary election campaign is currently in progress, with the President's party, The Suaréz Socialist Party, currently leading the polls in all three regions. Politics Suaria has, possibly, the most unique and strange politics in the world. It is a democratic nation, but has three parliaments, one for the north, one for the centre and one for the south, with a separate presidential election and three separate parliamentary elections, one for each of the regional parliaments. When elected, each parliament meets separately from the others and pass laws that only exist in their region. Every five meetings all three parliaments meet together and try to make their regional laws national. This gives people from certain regions more political freedom. For example, if the southern region was conservative and the other regions were more left-wing, the south wouldn't have to be governed by a left-wing government but could be governed by their type of government. Recent Political Changes See also: Suaréz Movement In mid-2008, the left-wing Hart administration had let the country go into decline. Various worker's parties started up to improve the living conditions of everyone. Eventually, these parties evolved into communist and socialist parties, starting the Suaréz Movement. Soon, most of the country had communist leanings and they rose up to overthrow the government. Around this time, the political ideals are communist. Climate & Geography Suaria is located in a hot, Middle Eastern climate, but isn't surrounded by desert. It is quite lush and forested and the forests have remained quite undisturbed, except for a short time when Suaria was in a nuclear war and half of the Lesser Eastern forest was cut down to mine uranium. The black squirrel has an incredibly large population that somehow survives in the sometimes intensive heat. The only difference from the normal climate is in the north, where it is cool and is heavily forested. This is where a large percentage of the black squirrel population exists. In the south it is very mountainous and is also a centre for black squirrels. Culture Suarian culture is just slightly less exotic than the Spanish culture is thought to be, but is still quite friendly and lively. Food Suarian food is based on lots of spices and bird meat. Traditional dishes include spicy "Portuguese" chicken, a cold chicken salad, spiced duck and honey chicken fillets. Chicken was introduced by the Spanish but the chickens had to develop to the hot, Middle Eastern climate which made them have a different, distinctive feel and taste. They are often chewier but have a softer skin. Entertainment Suarians enjoy a type of salsa dancing, that is less "dirty" than the South American or Spanish styles. It is also more styled on dances from the sub-continent, like belly-dancing. Other forms of entertainment are things like sport, but a more unique thing is a distinct style of story-telling. SInce the past of Suaria is shaded and unknown, Suarians tell stories part by part, switching between tellers so the story becomes more and more unique and stylized. Sport The national sport of Suaria is association football. Suaria is currently developing its own league from which it hopes to "train" a national team that will enter the next World Cup or Baptism of Fire. Currently the only clubs bidding to be in the competition are two teams from Suada, the capital. Other sports that are popular are basketball, rugby and a form of badminton. Religion & Custom Suaria's two main actual religions are Islam & a Protestant form of Christianity called Hartism, not after the President but after one of the large family that controlled Suaria during the Spanish provincial times. Islam was the religion that Suarian's adjusted to as they were quite close to Islamic countries and later took in millions of migrants from the Middle East. Recently a new religion came to Suaria and supposedly "died" in Suaria. The religion was Nocturnality, introduced by James II of Octurnalia when Suaria was in the Nocturnal Lands. In a 2008 census, it estimated that 50 million people were converted to Nocturnality by the King. Suarian customs are incredibly important and must not be broken by children in households at the risk of being punished severely. These include incredible hospitality to foreigners or friends who have arrived from another country, manners in the street, but not table manners. Table manners are not important because Suarians believe that manners restrict freedom, which is a large part of society, and also slow down dinner times. Military The Suarian government does not prioritize military but still has a strong military after a short period where a conscription was put in place and uranium mining was legal. During this time the army, air-force and navy bulged dramatically and the nation established an arsenal of unique nuclear bombs, such as the Hart Cluster bomb, a sophisticated multi-stage missile that was thought to have won them the First Russian War. Army The army is currently the strongest force in the military, having an estimated strength of 120 million. The army is well-armed, often with machine guns. The army also has a moderate number of tanks, often thought to be not enough to fuel the entire army. The army, although the largest, isn't the best trained as at least a quarter of the army are untrained conscripts. Navy The navy was the strongest force in the army before the First Russian War but when war struck, since Russia had barely any sea surrounding it, the government focused on other areas. It is the second-strongest today, with a force of 80 million. It is the best trained and the most well-equipped section in the military as it received high funding even after it became the second strongest section. It's boats are some of the biggest in the region. Air Force The Suarian Air Force is the weakest section of the military, but is still quite strong since it is in charge of the large Suarian nuclear arsenal. It has a force of 65 million. It is well armed with top-quality air guns and some of the most technological advanced planes. Most of the force is well-trained, except for a small portion of parachuters that have barely any training. These are all new conscripts, though, and are barely ever used in battles. Reserves Each section of the military has a moderate amount of reserved. Lots of them are still well trained. Category:2012 disestablishments Category:Former nations of significant size